


Here Without You

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Series: Here Without You [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Enjoy:), Just Read it :), M/M, Mpreg, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson





	1. Here Without You

Liam’s POV

I stare at the glass in front me. There was my little bundle of joy. Jawaad James Payne – Ma --- I shouldn’t think of him. He wasn’t their when I suffered in all the pain. He wasn’t there when I struggle in puking myself out. How I crave foods at night and how I gave birth to our oh not ‘ours’ it’s supposed my baby. He was mine not his. He just donates his sperm cell and that’s it. A tear escape on my eyes as my baby boy give a little move. He was such a blessing to me. He was my hope when I was about to lose everything that I have. My life, my love especially my sanity. I fell on depression when he walks out on my life when I tell him that I was pregnant of his child.

I was expecting that he’ll be happy with it but instead he gathers all his things and walk out of our flat. Leaving me almost crashed, broken and pregnant.

My friends find me seating in the corner of my room, rocking back and forth. They help me to gather my shattered heart and sanity for sake of my baby. My baby who was so small and fragile. Harry, Louis and Niall took care of me. They gave all that I want. But do you know what I really want? Him.

A tap on my shoulder made me back in reality. I turn around, “Hey Li how are you?” It was Niall who was asking me. He glances over the window. His eyes glued particularly over the baby who was on the incubator. My little JJ was premature that’s why he was on the incubator. I was supposed to due 5 weeks from now but due to some problem my baby’s birth becomes early. Harry, Louis and Niall panic when I told them my water broke. They dash me through the nearest hospital.

I nods, “I’m fine. Look at him, isn’t he lovely Ni?” I glance back at my baby.

“Yeah, he is Li. He looks like you.” He said.

Deep inside me, I know he was lying when he slip that words out of his mouth. The painful truth was my baby wasn’t looks like me, he was a little replica of his other parent.

“Hey, how was our little nephew?” I heard the hyperactive voice of one of my friend Louis who was walking hand in hand with his long time boyfriend Harry who have this ceratin glow in his face.

“He was fine, sleeping so shut your mouth.” I was kidding though.

He cooed at the glass window, “Hi JJ, I’m your Uncle Louis and here was your so ever beautiful Uncle Harry.” I can’t help but to laugh at his antics.

I look over at Harry who was looking at Louis and glance back at the babies in the infant room. He was holding at his lower abdomen. Do you think what I was thinking?

I see fear and love in his eyes. That was the same when I was pregnant with James.

“When he’ll come home Li?” Harry ask stil looking at James sleeping figure.

“Tomorrow, his Doctor needs to run some test on him and making me sure that everything was fine.” I said.

He nods and held Louis hand. I have this feeling of envy at them. They were so perfect for each other. They were not like me and the man who left me. They were so cool and love was radiating in them whenever they touch and talk. While me, I was left out as well as my baby.

Until I gave birth yesterday, the other parent of JJ never showed up. He better not to because I don’t know what I will do. Even Niall, Louis and Harry were furious when they learn that Zayn left me. Zayn was the man who left me.

After we stayed outside the infant room, Niall, Louis and Harry help me to gather my things to go home. At first I was hesitating to go. I don’t want to leave my baby but they convince me to.

After we got home, Harry with Louis and Niall, do all the household choirs. Louis cleans the living room, Niall clean the garage while Harry well I just found him eating comfortable at the kitchen. Eating strange foods. Seriously, we need to talk. There was something wrong in his actions this few weeks.

“Hey Harry.” As I enter the kitchen area. He put down his sandwich with pickles with a frown on his face.

“What?” He snaps back. Oh grumpy cause I just greet him?

“Did he know?” Of course that was just a bluff. His eyes widen. Confirmed.

“How-?” Easily tricked.

“Yesterday and the other days. The way you eat your food. Pickles on it. Are you?” I ask.

He sighed, “I don’t know but I guess I am.”

“Come, let’s check it out.” I grab his hand and lead him to my room while the two are so busy.

“But what if I wasn’t?”

“What if you are?”

I grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

At the bathroom...

I reach at the cabinet and pulled out five test kits for assurance.

“This is pregnancy test kit. You need to pee a little and put a small amount on it.” I instructed him.

“Why five? That was so plenty Li.” He exclaimed.

“For making us sure. Now go.” I said and got out the bathroom. Leaving Harry to do the test. After a few minutes he got out. He seems so nervous and worried.

“We have to wait for a few minutes.” I assure him.

We both headed to the balcony of my room. Louis and Niall are still cleaning. After five minutes, I tap Harry’s shoulders.

“Go. See the result Harry.” I smiled at him.

He shook his head, “No. You see the result. I-I don’t want to expect so much. I was s-scared.” He said.

I sighed as I walk inside the bathroom. I examine the kits in front of me and a smile escape on my face.

“What was the result Li?” Harry asks.

“The first one is Positive.”

“Then?”

“Still Positive.”

I heard him gasp in horror, “T-Then?”

“Positive.”

“Oh my god.”

“Positive.”

“Jesus!”

“Positive. They were all positive.”

“Oh God-” Then I heard a loud fall of a body on the floor. It seems that Harry fainted. I open the door and find Harry lying on the floor. He fainted for goodness sake.

The room door swing open and Louis stormed in and headed to the unconscious Harry.

“W-What happen Li?” He asks as he held Harry’s body and put it down the bed.

I took a deep breath. I need to tell him the truth. I don’t want Harry to experience what I’ve been through.

“Ah Lou, what if Harry was like me? What will you do?” I ask taking a risk as I ask him.

His eyes widens at horror. “Louis what if? What will you do!?” Better to give me a good answer.

“I-I don’t know.” He answered. Oh God, don’t be a jerk Louis!

“Seriously Louis, don’t joke on me.” I glared at him.

“I-I really don’t know. If ever he was I would surely be happy. Why do you suddenly ask?”

“Go see the bathroom, in the sink.” I watch him as he headed to the bathroom. I didn’t knew that I was practically holding my breath.

“Li, what is this?!” Louis yelled through the bathroom.

“What do you think?”

“He is?”

“Yes. He is indeed.”

“Oh my God. This is just a joke right?”

“You’re kidding me Louis?” Contempt and anger was in my voice.

“This was just a fucking joke! He can’t be!” Oh God this can’t be happening.

“WHAT!?” I head through the bathroom where Louis was standing still in front of the sink. Looking down at the test kits as if it will vanish as he kept staring at it.

“THIS. IS. A. JOKE. RIGHT?!” Horror was written all over his face.

“LOUIS?!” I yelled at him. I glance at Harry who was now about to wake up.

“Get back what you said Louis. Get it back right now!” I yelled at him, keeping my anger and punch his face.

“No. This is new to me. I was just 21 years old. So young to be a father for goodness sake!”

“You bastard!” There I have enough of him. My fist landed on his face.

“You said you’ll be happy if ever he was and then this is your way of being happy!!!???”

“You were just asking me ‘what if have’ I just give you my ‘what if’s’ answer!” He yelled. Goodness gracious! Louis was now being a jerk!

We kept on yelling at each other in the bathroom and we just stop when we heard the door being slammed.

I rush through the room where Harry well he wasn’t there in the bed. Did he hear everything? I glared at Louis.

“Oh God, Louis what did you do?” Harry just stormed out of the house.

“I don’t know!”

“Follow Harry! If anything happen to him and to your unborn child I’ll kill you!” I stormed out.

Niall was storming in the house. He probably saw Harry.

“What’s happening? Why is Harry crying? Louis what did you do?” He glared at Louis who was standing beside me.

“Liam will explain. I-I need to follow him.” He said and stormed out the house.

“You better jerk!” I yelled as he got in his car.

After a few minutes, all the yelling and waiting, Louis brought Harry back. Louis still need to gain Harry’s sorry. He did everything while I and Niall keep on laughing at his state. When I said everything, he practically did every command Harry told him. He can’t say no after all what he did.

They found there happiness in each other’s arms. I can’t help but to feel sorry to myself and to my JJ. I still left alone though but how cares, I have now my JJ.

 

Will you still come back?


	2. You Came Back!

SEQUEL REQUESTED BY TEENAGE_GHOST AND I REALLY LOVE THIS ONE :D xx’

Zayn’s POV (FIVE YEARS LATER…)

Today was just another day like yesterday. Children are playing happily at the park. Running, walking and seating with their parents.

I walk silently beside the street and only glancing at the certain boy who was playing alone on the swing. It seems the boy was struggling and frustrated to sway his seat. Any minute by now surely the boy will cry. I guess I was right after all. There at the swing, the boy silently cried and sob as he sat at the swing.

My heart seems too shattered at the sight of the crying boy from afar. Without hesitation, I cross the street heading towards the boy at the swing.

I immediately kneeled down in front of him. He look up to me with his red blood shot eyes. “Hey, why are you crying here alone?” I ask as I stunned on the boy chocolate brown eyes even thought it was filled with tears.

The boy was wearing a blue jumper and a jeans matching with winter boots. He was so cute and adorable to my eyes.

He shook his head in response, “No, I-I can’t reach the ground to swing this seat.” He whimpered.

“You want me to swing it for you?” I ask.

“I-I want to but my d-daddy m-might be a-angry with m-me c-cause I-I was t-talking to an s-stranger. I-It was b-bad to t-talk to stranger. My d-daddy said to m-me.” He stated though he was stammered.

“Right, it was bad to talk to strangers. By the way I’m Zayn Jawaad Malik. I’m a good citizen of London. I love kids and I’m harmless.” Saying this might convince the little boy.

“Hey Mr. Zayn. Just this once, will you please help me? You seems not so bad cause if you were bad you would hurt me right away.” He said.

“But in one condition.”

“What?”

“What is your name? Since I just gave you already my name before I swing you out.”

His gob smacked “My name is JJ.” He answered and I can’t help but to chuckled at his action.

“Alright, hold on tightly on the chain as I swing you away…!” I playfully push the swing. It seems the whole world and the park brightens up as JJ laughs out loud. The boy laughs surrounded the whole place.

“JJ!” A loud voice interrupts.

“DADDY!” JJ squalled and without a proper guide he jump back will the swing was moving and right away I grab his jumper hoods.

“JJ, careful.” I warned and as I let go of him he immediately run away heading towards the man who was standing meters away from where the swing was.

“Daddy, Daddy, where did you go?” JJ jump and jump in front of his Daddy who seems so frozen at his place.

The man kneeled in front of JJ and whispered something. They started to walk away.

“Wait, Daddy, need to talk to Mr. Zayn over there.” JJ squalled.

“No.” the man mouthed. ”But Daddy!” JJ seems to start throwing tantrums at his Daddy.

But the man gently reaches JJ at his arms.

“Bye, Mr. Zayn, thank you for swinging me! See again.” JJ shouted as his Dad kept walking away.

I smiled and waved at him and turn to walk back home.

FLASH BACK 5 YEARS AGO…

Harry’s POV

I was so scared. Scared as hell when I wait for the result.

Liam was the one who will confirm it in a few minutes and I was here seating at the balcony. It feels like every strike of the clock indicating that my life will be change permanently.

It’s been a month since I felt that something wasn’t right from the way I eat, craving unique and strange foods, to the way I woke up just finding myself vomiting and my mood was the worst. There are times that I was so happy then suddenly I was so sad to the fullest like crying over some cheesy drama movie.

“Go. See the result Harry.” Liam pat my on the shoulder and I started to tense up.

I shook my head, “No. You see the result. I-I don’t want to expect so much. I was s-scared.” I said.

He sighed as he walks inside the bathroom. He examine the kits in front of me and a smile escape on his face.

“What was the result Li?” I asks.

“The first one is Positive.”

“Then?” Oh.

“Still Positive.” My.

I gasp in horror, “T-Then?”

“Positive.” God.

“Oh my god.”

“Positive.”

“Jesus!”

“Positive. They were all positive.”

“Oh God-”. I felt my head spins around and blackness shook in and I fainted.

Less than a minute I started to woke up but it seems Liam and Louis are arguing. Oh My God, Louis, will he accept it? I hope so. I kept my eyes closed and listen to their conversation.

“Ah Lou, what if Harry was like me? What will you do?” – Liam.

“Louis what if? What will you do!?” – Liam.

“I-I don’t know.” –Louis.

“Seriously Louis, don’t joke on me.” –Liam.

“I-I really don’t know. If ever he was I would surely be happy. Why do you suddenly ask?” –Louis.

“Go see the bathroom, in the sink.” – Liam. My breath hitch as I heard footsteps walking towards the bathroom.

“Li, what is this?!” Louis yelled through the bathroom.

“What do you think?” – Liam.

“He is?” – Louis.

“Yes. He is indeed.” – Liam. 

“Oh my God. This is just a joke right?” – Louis.

“You’re kidding me Louis?” Contempt and anger was in Liam’s voice.

“This was just a fucking joke! He can’t be!” – Louis. Oh God this can’t be happening.

“WHAT!?” I head through the bathroom where Louis was standing still in front of the sink. Looking down at the test kits as if it will vanish as he kept staring at it.

“THIS. IS. A. JOKE. RIGHT?!” – Louis.

“LOUIS?!” Liam yelled at him.

“Get back what you said Louis. Get it back right now!” Liam yelled at him.

“No. This is new to me. I was just 21 years old. So young to be a father for goodness sake!” – Louis.

“You bastard!” There right in front of me Liam punch Louis face

“You said you’ll be happy if ever he was and then this is your way of being happy!!!???” – Liam.

“You were just asking me ‘what if have’ I just give you my ‘what if’s’ answer!” He yelled. Goodness gracious! Louis was now being a jerk!

I jolted awake and run through the door and slammed it as I could.

I heard everything. Everything Louis said. He was so disgusted at the fact that I was pregnant of his child. He will not accept the baby. Yes, the result was positive and I can’t help but to held gently my stomach blindly protecting my unborn child. It hurts to know that your long time boyfriend doesn’t like you not just you but your unborn child too.

With tears in my eyes I walk beside the street calming myself and trying to cope up. Louis doesn’t want this child so he doesn’t want me too.

Even though I barely knew my condition and my child I felt a overwhelming protectiveness in myself.

“HARRY! HAZZA, BABE, PLEASE COME BACK. I’M SO SORRY!” I heard Louis calling my name from afar but I feared that he’ll just reject me so without a doubt I started to run. Run away from the pain and hurt that he’ll cost.

Louis’s POV

It was like a bomb thrown to my face when I learned that Harry was in fact pregnant with my child. A child that was a piece of me and Harry. Questions started bugging my mind. How this happened? I will not lie if I want a child with Harry but I didn’t expect to be like this. The fact that Harry was carrying a child growing inside of him was so overwhelming and so impossible but the test saw me the opposite. Is this some kind of a joke? It wasn’t a nightmare since Liam throw a good and mind blowing punch on my face.

I flow Harry outside, I know he was hurting and crying alone in the street. Something might wrong happen to him or he might be hurt and my unborn child too.

“HARRY! HAZZA, BABE, PLEASE COME BACK. I’M SO SORRY!” I yelled as I saw him walking down the street. And next thing I knew is that he was running away and I was chasing after him.

Good thing that I play football so I could run fast. I’m able to catch Harry soon enough. I reach his arms and spin him around bury him inside my arms.

I tightly hug him preventing him from struggling away from me and let go.

“Let go of me Louis!” He sobs in my arms as he buried his face at my neck.

I gently rub his back, soothing the pain and hurt that I’ve cost him. “Hey, Hazza, I’m so sorry.” I murmured in his ears.

“No… It hurts Lou.” He whispers and it breaks my heart to hear him saying that word.

“I-I know and I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to say those words.” Tears started to fall in my eyes as I loosen my grip to Harry.

“Y-You don’t want me anymore because I’m a freak and want this, this baby inside me!” He throws a punch at my chest and I willingly accepted it.

“No, No hush now baby, I love you Hazza and it was just spur of the moment thing and now I knew that you were pregnant with my child, do you think that I’ll let you go this time?” I chuckled as I kissed his forehead.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know if I can trust you again after all the words you said back there.” He stated.

“I’ll do anything just to gain your trust and I will start by being by your side always, anytime and anywhere.” I swear to him.

He pulled inches away from me.

“Anything?”

I nods, “Anything and everything.”

“Okay.” He said but I knew that Okay wasn’t just a plain Okay to him.

Harry’s POV (Present time…)

After the chasing, Louis get me back to Liam’s house where they practically waited for us. I started to think my plan on how will Louis gain my trust again.

After a few months of all the hard work Louis did for me and for our baby I finally forgave him. We both started to build our small family.

Our family that was happily accepted on my side and Louis side and as well as my condition. Our upcoming wedding was next year to be planned after I gave birth to our son.

While Liam, well he was a single parent after Zayn our other mate left him but I know he’ll come back for Liam and JJ.

Will he come back this time?

Liam’s POV

He was back! He came back and he just saw JJ. My son and I started to panic. What if he will get JJ and took him away from me? I can’t live my life without JJ. He was my life since I bore him.

And now Zayn was back in our life and I don’t know if I can forgive him again but it seems something was wrong.  
He didn’t even recognize me. He didn’t even move to talk to me after all those years he was gone.

What is the reason why he left me? I want to know why. I want him to explain every detail, every part of his story and maybe I’ll accept him again because after all this years I still love him.

I still love you, come back to me again this time please?

\---------

Third sequel this time will be the last of it? Vote and comment for it. :D xx


	3. You and I Together, this time around, get it right!

Zayn’s POV

Few weeks later…

After I met a boy named JJ it never leaves my mind. The boy kept haunting me in my dreams. He seems so familiar. The way he smile and laugh was all too familiar to me.

And the man he calls his Daddy seems familiar also.

What really happen to my past? Did I forget something or someone? Questions keep running through my head as I started at my bedroom window.

Will I regain my past memories? I kept asking my mom about it but she always try to change the topic..

I stood up in my bed and walk over at my secret volt where I kept all my good and sentimental memories. I’m just a sentimental person that’s why. My mom didn’t know about it.

I pulled away the big painting on the head board of my bed revealing a volt with a password lock on it. I still remember its password: 08-29-93. I didn’t know where I got the code but it seems so important to me. It’s not even my birthday.

I punched the code and in a few second I saw a familiar big box on it.

I gently pulled it out. I sat on the edge of my bed where I put the box in my lap and swipe away some dust.

It was still the same where I left it off. It’s been five years since I last opened and touched it.

I slowly open the box. There are loads of pictures, lots of memorable images in my life. My birthdays, my sister’s and mom’s birthday, family reunions and all the things that’s worth to treasure off.

My eyebrow creased as my eyes saw an unfamiliar book, a scrapbook. I never have a scrapbook before. I place it on the bed.

“Zayn and Li: Forever and Always” was the front of the cover. It wasn’t so girly but manly cover for sure. “Li” triggered something inside of me. It warms me up.

I open the cover and reveal a one small but old letter. Curiosity shots through me and I read it.

“Zaynie babe,

Hey, I love you, hahahaha, I never thought that I will write you a letter but I guess this will be the first letter in the past six years of my life with you so I will pour my heart on it.

I was so happy that you came into my life. And I’m serious as hell. At first I was afraid and scared at the feelings that bloom inside of me towards you.

Why not? You were a boy, popular boy in our uni and I was a boy too, the unpopular one. Disgusting isn’t? We are too much opposite to each other. But you never let me feels so insecure and unloved. Never. You were so brave to fight all the odds and hate the people throw at us. You promised me that you will love me from who I’m and from what I have for the rest of our life and I hold on to that promise.

‘You and I together this time around get it right!’ you almost screamed at me as you saw me broke down to all the hate that we received. You truly love me as much as I love you.

Thank you was not enough for all that you’ve done to me and to our relationship and sorry for losing faith on you but this time as I wrote this letter I will love you with all my heart, my mind, my body and soul.

And this time around no one will ever take us apart.

Sincerely loving you,

Liam

PS: I LOVE YOU BABE & HAPPY 3RD ANNIVERSARY!”

The letter just ended with that. “Liam” was the name of the sender. My heart beats as fast as I finished reading it. I start pealing the next pages. Hoping that the questions in my mind will be answered.

Liam’s POV

As the day passes by I was so agitated and panicking at the same time. Zayn might pop up in front of my door and take JJ away from me that’s why Niall, Louis and Harry were staying at my house. Harry and Louis along with there 5 years old son named Saint Styles-Tomlinson. JJ and Saint were best friend and playmate. They get along with each other though JJ was older than Saint and JJ treated Saint like a brother.

Louis and Harry didn’t have a happy and smooth life as we expected. They fought and have petty argument but they always end up together like nothing happened.

And next year time, they will have their most perfect wedding that they planned for almost two years. I can say that I’m very happy for them.

Zayn’s POV

After reading and scanning the scrapbook, I felt that strange feeling inside of my heart. It warms me though.

The pictures started to get me nervous. How can I don’t remember those special and beautiful memories in my past five years? And Liam, that’s why I felt something familiar towards him.

We’ve been together for almost five years since Uni days according to the scrapbook but at the same time the question is why I’m here instead with him and who was JJ in his life?

Questions, full of questions running to my mind and my head started to ache, I grip at my hair as if it will be detached to my scalp.

Flashes, lightning, memories through my head. Memories that I have and memories that I forgot. I was screaming furiously until the blackness came down into me.

Liam’s POV

It was months ago since I saw Zayn. JJ kept insisting to play at the park but I always refuse my son because honestly I was avoiding to see Zayn again but deep inside me I know I was only fooling myself.

The buzzer rings. I frown because I wasn’t expecting any visitor this day and at this moment but the buzzer kept on ringing so I decide unwillingly to get up and open the door.

My face when pale as white as paper as I saw Zayn standing tall at my door way.

“Hi Li.”

“W-What are y-you doing here?” I ask as I step backward.

“I came to see you.” He said.

“After all those years Zayn, really? Are you kidding me?” I almost shouted. Anger and madness feels in.

“I’ll explain everything to you from the very start Li. Please hear me out.” He pleads. This is what I want right his explanation.

I nod and open the door for him.

Zayn step in and seat at the living room. I saw Niall, Louis and Harry glared at Zayn like they were ready to attack if Zayn does something stupid.

“What he was doing here Li?” Niall ask as he sat down in front of Zayn.

“Yeah, he has the nerve?” Louis sassiness strikes in.

Harry on the other hand kept quiet, observing the whole situation.

“Zayn, here will explain everything.” I said as I seated at the end of the couch far inches away from where Zayn seated. The atmosphere was become so intense.

“Speak.” I said.

Zayn’s POV

“I remember it now. In the past five years of my life I knew I ought to find you. There was this feelings inside of that someone is out there waiting for me. And I finally find that.” I look straight on Liam’s eyes. Liam was the one I’ve been searching for.

“It’s you Li. And now I remember all the things that we used to do together. The pictures that I kept for almost five years of my life is just been you for so long. It’s always been you and me.” I pulled out the box that I bought and handed it into Liam.

“Open it.” Liam carefully opened the box.

“There are the pictures, images and memories of us, that’s was the reason why I’m here. Those are the memories that I treasured the most. A happy or sad memories with you.” Liam kept pealing the pages off bunch of pictures and finally he pulled out the scrapbook on.

“What is this book?” He asks as he looks at me.

“A scrapbook. Feel free to open it Li.”

“’Zayn and Li; Forever and Always’ really Zayn?” He chuckled as tears stream down his face. God I miss him so much.

“Hey, don’t cry Li. Open the book will you?” I get up and sat beside him only few meters apart.

He begins to peal the pages of the scrapbook. Every detail of it he scanned. He laugh and tears still falling in his puppy eyes.

“There are the pictures of you especially. Most of it really and the first letter that you ever done for me. I remember how you were so embarrassed when you finally have the courage to give it to me but honestly I cherished that moment. It made me feel so truly, madly and deeply in love with you.”

Harry and Louis were both in tears as they watch and hear how I confess my love to Liam.

“Where are you in the past five years Zayn? You left me. I thought you love me but you left!” He screamed in hysterics.

“I met a car accident that night of our anniversary. I never meant to left you.”

“You met an accident?” He stammered.

I nod.

“Are you healed? Does it hurt?” He asks as he roams his hands on me.

“I’m already healed Li. It’s been hell of five years without you. My mum found me and took care of me. I guess I didn’t even tell her about you that’s why she never bothers to tell me about you until now that I finally gain my lost memories. I woke up in the hospital after suffering serious coma. That’s why I forgot you Li. I try to remember you but nothings come out until I finally saw you again. It was true when they say that if memories fade in your mind but the feelings that you have was still there in your heart. That’s how I felt when I first saw you again. I still love you Li. It never fades.” I ended my speech as Liam plunges himself on me.

“I’m so sorry Zayn. I thought you left me.” He hides his head at the crook of my neck.

“Hey, it was ok. The important part of it is that I came back for you and this was now you and I together this time around get it right?” I laugh as I recall my infamous line to him. 

“But it wasn’t just you and me anymore Zayn.” He whispered. I pulled away on the hug but now facing him.

“How?”

“JJ. Our son.” Then it triggers the most important part of my memory.

“Really? I remember it just now. After you told me you were pregnant I was supposed to pick up the engagement ring for you and that’s how I met the car accident.”

“R-Really?”

I nod. “Where is JJ? I knew it. That’s why he was so familiar when I saw him months ago. But why didn’t you approach me then?”

“I-I was so shock to see you again, how am I supposed to approach you like ‘Hey Zayn this is JJ our son’ Duh!” I laugh and lean down to kiss him.

“DADDY!” A scream coming from the second floor of the house break the kiss.

“Who was is?” I ask Liam.

“It was Saint. Harry and Louis son. Probably playing with JJ.” Niall said.

“JJ?”

“Javadd James Payne Malik.” Liam answered.

“C-Can I see him? Did you tell him about me?” I ask.

“Yeah, I did mention you but I guess anger and hurt feels me in so I barely mention you on him. Sorry Zayn.” He said and reaches for my hand and walk up stairs.

Liam’s POV

Finally that family I wish I have was slowly building now. I reach Zayn’s hand and walk up stairs.

We stop at the front door of JJ’s bedroom.

“James, open the door please have a surprise for you.” I knock.

“He was eager to see you again and I know he’ll be happy to learn that the man who helps him to sway on the swing was his father.” I whisper as we wait for James to open the door.

“Yes Daddy? Hey it’s you again?!” JJ beams as he saw Zayn.

“Hi James.” Zayn said.

“Can we come inside I’ll tell you something.” I approach JJ who was still looking at Zayn.

“Yeah, come in. Saint and I was playing FIFA.” He said.

We walk hand and hand as we seated at the edge of James bed.

“What is it?” JJ turned to ask.

“Ahmm… Do you remember the time you kept asking me where your other Daddy is?” I begin as Zayn squeezed my hand tightly.

“Yeah. Where he is? He was here?”

“Yeah. He is.” I nod and look at Zayn who was just waiting to finally hug his son.

“Where Daddy?” James eagerly asks.

“Right it front of you silly.” I laugh but at the same time I was nervous.

“You are silly Daddy, of course I know you are my Daddy. So where is Papa?” He asks. Zayn laugh at James who was still clueless.

“Of course I knew I was your Daddy and you Papa is right beside me.” I said.

JJ eyes turn to Zayn who was nervous until now.

“I knew it. I knew you were my papa because you really look like me.” He said as he cups Zayn’s face who was crying right now.

“Yeah, I really look like you my son.” He laughs at the same time.

“You won’t go away this time?” JJ ask the most important question in our life.

“No, in fact I’m about to propose to your Daddy so we won’t be apart.” He said.

“So Li, will you marry me?” Zayn turns to me.

“Yes of course I’ll marry you.” I answered. No more longs speeches or any sentences to prolong it. Maybe in our wedding vows where I and Zayn can say all what we want but now the important is Zayn and I were engaged.

“Yeah, can I be the ring bearer?” JJ asks.

“No, I’ll be the ring bearer James.” Saint interferes.

“No Saint, I will be because it was my parents wedding not yours.” JJ replied as he hugs Zayn. “Right Papa?” He asks.

Zayn nods.

“Oh, maybe in my Daddy Hazza and Daddy Lou’s wedding or maybe a double wedding.” Saint beams at his idea.

“No, I want just me and Harry at our wedding Baby Saint.” Louis said as him and Harry standing at the door.

“Oh. Okay.” Saint gets up and walks to them.

“Where is the ring Zaynie?” I ask as I turn on him.

“At the scrapbook. You never turn the last page of it that’s why you never saw the ring.” He said. I run back at the living room and peal the last page of the book.

“It was so beautiful Zayn. I love you for it.” I beam. Zayn step close to me and slip the ring at my ring finger. I lean forward to kiss him.

“Finally.” Niall said. But I and Zayn continue to kiss.

Finally, is now on my mind as my family finally came true. Now, I can say that I’m so happy and contented in my life. I, Zayn and JJ a family.

You are invited to my wedding! :D xx

 

\-----

Finally the ending :D xx 

vote / comment and vote if you like it :D xx

request????


End file.
